La Insoportable Sabelo-todo
by Darias90
Summary: Este corto participa en el intercambio navideño del grupo Dramione Chile Mi amiga secreta es Natalia y espero que sea de su agrado. No soy buena escribiendo, pero lo hice con mucho cariño 3 Declaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son autoría de J.K. Rowling.


La Insoportable Sabelo-todo

Cuando conocí a Hermione Granger, la odié, solo pronunciar su nombre me repugnaba; ¿y es que a quién no? Ella y su pelo enmarañado, sus grandes dientes y su insoportable comportamiento de sabelotodo me exasperaban. Es más ¿Cómo era posible que una sangre sucia fuera mejor que yo? Mejor que yo, que fui criado para la grandeza en una de las mejores familias que había conocido el mundo mágico, una familia antigua y de linaje intachable, no cabía en mi cabeza.

Fue por eso que no perdía oportunidad para denostarla frente a los demás, y lo disfrutaba, me encantaba sacarla de sus casillas -hasta una cachetada recibí en tercer año- era lo mejor del mundo.

La primera vez que la vi de forma "diferente" fue para el baile de navidad de cuarto año, baile al que fue acompañada por el imbécil de Krump. ¿Alguien me puede decir por qué una rata de biblioteca como ella iba con un hombre que poseía más músculos que cerebro? ¡Y qué diablos! ¿Qué había hecho para verse así de femenina? –Realmente nunca pensé que ella podría llegar a verse así– En mismo instante que tuve esos pensamientos me regañé, y disfruté cuando Weasley comenzó a discutir con ella, los vi salir del salón de baile y los hubiera seguido para ver como terminaba de no ser por mis modales, que no me permitían dejar sola a mi pareja de baile.

La segunda ocasión fue un día en sexto grado, ella corría sola hacia la planta baja del castillo, y la seguí, no perdería la oportunidad de hacerle el día imposible, era una forma de aliviarme después de haber pasado una pésima semana tratando de arreglar el maldito armario evanescente. Avancé con cautela tras de ella y esperé el momento idílico para atacar, sin embargo algo no andaba bien, ella estaba llorando mientras practicaba un hechizo, nunca antes la había visto llorar, y su llanto me causó incomodidad, era desconcertante, antinatural.

San Potter llegó a los pocos minutos y tuvieron una extraña conversación, hasta que aparecieron Weasley y Lavander, una chica con pocas luces a decir verdad. Ahí lo comprendí, Granger lloraba por causa de ese imbécil; Sentí unas ganas tremendas de atacarlo, pero ella se adelantó, disfruté tanto ver como las aves que volaban tranquilamente a su alrededor se lanzaban en picada contra la comadreja. Cuando Weasley desapareció ella rompió a llorar nuevamente y san Potter la abrazó para consolarla. Fue entonces que sentí la imperiosa necesidad de estar en su lugar, el que debía estar ahí con ella conteniendo sus lágrimas debía ser yo, no él.

Esa misma noche cuando me estiré en mi cama me puse a meditar, y me di cuenta de que en realidad no la molestaba para sentirme bien, la molestaba para llamar su atención, algo había crecido dentro de mí durante todos esos años sin que me diera cuenta, o quizá simplemente no quería aceptarlo. Después de todo estar juntos era algo que nunca iba a ocurrir, y es que había muchos factores en contra: Mi padre, el señor tenebroso, la guerra, nuestra diferencia de bandos. Era imposible siquiera pensarlo.

La guerra continuó, Hogwarts fue tomada por los mortífagos, las clases comenzaron, ella no apareció y yo decidí quedarme en Malfoy Manor para hacerle compañía a mi madre, así fue que me resigné y decidí continuar con vida como iba hasta el momento.

Toda iba de mal en peor, mi padre había sido humillado por el señor tenebroso más veces de las que puedo recordar, mi madre, siempre hermosa e inmaculada sufría el desgaste físico y emocional producto de lo mismo, yo por otro lado solo pensaba en ver a Granger una vez más y el destino lo permitió, aunque no de la forma que yo esperaba.

Escuchar sus gritos al ser torturada por mi tía Bella fue horrible, hasta el punto de sentir nauseas. Ese fue el detonante que me hizo descubrir lo errado que estaba, el camino que había elegido por seguir a mis padres estaba mal, quería hacer algo al respecto, pero el respeto que sentía por mi madre y el miedo que me provocaba el señor tenebroso eran más fuertes que mi voluntad.

Mi madre notó mi malestar y trató de consolarme diciendo que ella lo merecía por ser una sangre sucia, que nosotros estaríamos bien, que nada nos ocurriría mientras estuviéramos del lado correcto. Lo que ella no sabía era que estábamos equivocados.

Mientras mi madre hablaba yo rogaba por una oportunidad para sacarla de ahí, llevarla lejos, ¡desaparecer de la faz de la tierra!, pero seguía siendo un imposible, sobre todo debido a que ella me odiaba. Por suerte Cola-gusano era un inútil y dejó escapar a Potter y Weasley junto con todos los prisioneros que se encontraban recluidos en el sótano de la mansión. Me sentí aliviado y desesperado por salir del agujero en el que estaba metido, pero aún no era posible y tuve que abandonar mis deseos una vez más; perderla una vez más.

La próxima vez que nos encontramos fue en el castillo, en la sala de menesteres del séptimo piso. Goyle la atacó y Weasley gritó que ella era su novia. Mentiría si dijera que no dolió, esas palabras dolieron más que todos los crucio que había recibido por mi "incompetencia".

La batalla había terminado, El señor tenebroso había resultado el vencedor y yo no podía sentirme más miserable. Escuché a mi madre llamarme, agaché la cabeza y caminé en su dirección. Me sentía derrotado, inútil. Mi madre decía que ya todo había terminado, pero mi atención estaba puesta en Neville. En su discurso motivacional que sin duda caló hondo en todos los presentes.

Cuando vi la determinación en su rostro al levantarse en contra del señor tenebroso pensé que estaba loco, pero él estaba haciendo lo correcto, estaba siendo valiente, estaba siendo un verdadero Gryffindor. De un momento a otro un murmullo se expandió por el gentío, levanté la vista y vi a Potter bajar de los brazos del guardabosque. Sentí como la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo. Ese era el momento, era la oportunidad que tanto había estado esperando y por primera vez en mi vida no dudé. Hice lo correcto.

Ese día la guerra llegó a su fin, me fui con mis padres a un lugar tranquilo cerca de Francia. Cuando el orden se restauró mi padre terminó en Azkaban. Mi madre continuó con su vida a mi lado sin la suntuosidad y la riqueza a la que estábamos acostumbrados, tristes sí, pero considerablemente más tranquilos.

Pasaron los años y con ello mis esperanzas de que Granger formara parte de mi vida se fueron desvaneciendo. No me cerré a la posibilidad de conocer a alguien más, si conocí más chicas, ninguna tan irritante y espectacular, pero tuve buenos momentos.

No volví a Hogwarts, no podía, pero si terminé mis estudios en el extranjero y me especialicé como medimago. A mi parecer, ayudar a salvar la vida de los enfermos era una forma de retribuir todo el daño que había causado, o por lo menos eso era lo que me decía para hacerme sentir mejor.

Era una tarde de abril, salí del trabajo y decidí salir a caminar por el Londres muggle. Se preguntarán ¿Draco Malfoy caminando entre muggles?, pues si, descubrí que su mundo no era tan horrible después de todo y me enamoré de las cafeterías, me hice adicto al Cappuccino y los croissants.

Estaba disfrutando de un libro en compañía de mi soledad y ese delicioso café cuando lo impensable ocurrió.

– ¿Malfoy?

– ¡Granger! –Me puse de pie de forma brusca y tiré mi café dejando un desastre en la mesa, me maldije por ser un idiota y tomé rápidamente las servilletas para limpiar– Perdón por mi reacción, me sorprendiste ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –Pregunté tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

– ¿Que qué hago aquí? La pregunta sería: ¿qué haces tú aquí? –Dijo mirándome de forma inquisidora.

–Yo... Estoy tomando un café... –Sentí como me escudriñaba con la mirada y esa chispa que creí apagada se encendió con la fuerza de un _"incendio"_ y sentí que retrocedí varios años– bueno, eso hacía hasta que lo derramé, por tu culpa, Granger.

– ¿Perdón, mi culpa? –Dijo sorprendida.

–Por supuesto, apareciste de la nada y perturbaste mi tranquilidad, pero aceptaré tu disculpa si me invitas otro café. –Me miró con la boca abierta, era sorprendente ver que se había quedado sin palabras– ¿Qué dices? –negó con su cabeza como queriendo quitarse un pensamiento de encima.

– ¿Qué digo de qué?

– ¿Me invitarás un café?

–Por supuesto que no.

–¿Y qué tal si yo te invito uno a ti? –Le sonreí con una sutil coquetería. Formó una media sonrisa, por lo menos era algo.

–Quieres que beba un café contigo… ¿es una broma?

–Claro que no, tómalo como una ofrenda de paz de un ex compañero de estudios que no ves hace mucho tiempo.

–Sabes perfectamente que no eras un "compañero de estudios" normal.

–Por supuesto que no soy normal, Granger, soy yo, ¿Aceptarás que sea amable contigo o no? –Estaba preparado para su negativa, no esperaba menos

–De acuerdo, Malfoy, aceptaré el café. –Se sentó en mi mesa mientras yo llamaba a la camarera. Limpió y tomó nuestra orden –Esto es tan irreal. Realmente estás bebiendo café como una persona civilizada en una cafetería muggle. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

–La vida –alcé los hombros restandole importancia– Después de la guerra mi padre terminó en azkaban, lo tenía merecido, y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de mi madre. Me puse a estudiar para ser medimago, trabajo de eso y me gusta beber café cuando salgo de un turno difícil para relajarme. –Ella nuevamente estaba boquiabierta.

–Vaya, yo estoy… Sorprendida, ¿De verdad eres medimago?

–Así es.

–No sé que decir, no sabes como me alegro. –Alcé una ceja– De verdad, me alegra saber que tomaste un camino tan noble.

–¿Noble?

–Claro, ayudar a que las personas estén mejor es lo más noble del mundo. –tomó mi mano sobre la mesa.– De verdad me alegro, Malfoy. –Juraría que me sonrojé cual quinceañera, pero ella no dijo nada.

–Draco, puedes llamarme Draco… Si quieres, claro, no es que te esté obligando a hacer algo o… –me interrumpió

–Esta bien, Draco. Si gustas también puedes llamarme por mi nombre. –Le sonreí y pregunté por su vida.– Bueno, terminé mis cursos en Hogwarts y comencé a trabajar en el ministerio y actualmente soy Asistente del Ministro.

¬–Eso ya lo sabía, todo el mundo lo sabe.

–Bueno, no es mucho lo que puedo contar, mi vida es muy común. Hay ocasiones en que coincidimos en días libres con Harry y Ron y podemos salir a beber cerveza de mantequilla, no te rías, me gusta beber cerveza de mantequilla.

–Entonces, básicamente tu vida es trabajar y pasar tu tiempo libre con tu novio.

–No es mi novio.

–¿Esposo?

–Amigo. Ron y yo nos dimos cuenta de que las cosas entre nosotros no funcionaban en el plano romántico, terminamos hace años, y aún no he conocido a nadie… Él por otro lado, está feliz con una chica que conoció en el ministerio. Y Harry, ¿te molesta que te hable de Harry? –negué con la cabeza– bueno, él ya es el jefe del departamento de aurores y está a punto de casarse con la hermana de Ron, es dentro de un mes de hecho, y aún no tengo pareja.

–Pues estás de suerte, estoy libre dentro de un mes. –Ella se carcajeó.

–No hablas en serio.

–Claro que si, siempre que no sea una molestia para los novios.

–Pues, de acuerdo. Hablaré con ellos y si no tienen problema serás mi pareja.

La sonrisa que me regaló esa ocasión fue hermosa, hablamos por un largo rato más y nos despedimos, después de esa tarde creí que jamás la vería nuevamente, pero estaba errado; días después llegó una hermosa lechuza con una nota: _"Me costó un mundo convencerlos, pero soy persuasiva. ¿Nos vemos en la misma cafetería el sábado a las 16 en punto para ponernos de acuerdo? Espero tu respuesta. H.G."_

No cabía en mi de felicidad, ese es sin duda uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida. Le respondí la nota afirmando que estaría en el lugar indicado a la hora acordada y los días siguientes pasaron angustiosamente lento.

Nos juntamos ese sábado y también un par de veces en las semanas siguientes, hasta que llegó el gran día. Fuimos al matrimonio de Potter, no lo negaré, al principio fue sumamente incómodo, pero lo superamos, en especial después de beber varias copas de whisky de fuego. Fue una noche agradable, nos reímos a carcajadas y bailamos hasta que se nos deshicieron los pies.

Como buen caballero, me ofrecí a acompañarla hasta su casa y ella accedió. Era una casa sencilla, con un amplio jardín y un bello pórtico con plantas y flores.

–Gracias por todo Draco. Fue una noche maravillosa.

–Gracias a ti. –Se veía tan linda con la escasa luz que llegaba a la entrada. Acaricié su mejilla y alterné mi mirada de sus ojos a su boca y viceversa, ella se mordió los labios y yo lo tomé como una buena señal. La besé, por primera vez, posé mis labios sobre los suyos en un suave vaivén que subía de tono a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

En algún minuto ella abrió la puerta de la casa. Recuerdo cada detalle de esa noche como si hubiera pasado ayer; El dulzor de su boca, la suavidad de su piel, su sedoso cabello entre mis dedos y sus labios pronunciando mi nombre, pidiendo más.

Pensarán que comenzamos a salir como novios a partir de esa noche. Pues no; "no creas que haber pasado esta noche juntos significa que somos algo más que amigos. Para eso tendrás que hacer mérito." Y eso hice los meses siguientes hasta que por fin aceptó ser mi novia.

No diré que la vida ha sido color de rosa todo el tiempo, estaría mintiendo. Nuestra vida es como la de todas las parejas; hemos tenido uno que otro problema, una que otra discusión, opiniones contrarias y gustos diferentes, pero lo hemos sabido sobrellevar aún después de 10 años de matrimonio…

–Draco, amor, ¿qué estás haciendo en tu consulta? Los chicos ya van a llegar para la cena. –Hermione se apoyó con los brazos cruzados en la puerta de la consulta de Draco y le miró con una ceja alzada.

–Lo siento, estaba escribiendo un par de cosas en mi bitácora. –Draco cerró su cuaderno, se estiró y caminó hasta su esposa.

–¿Trabajo?

–No, era más bien como un resumen de mi vida.

–Quiero leerlo.

–Por su puesto, pero no será hoy, los chicos ya van a llegar y seremos unos excelentes anfitriones.

–¡Pues ya están dejando mucho que desear! –Gritó Ron desde la sala y se escucharon las risas de fondo de los demás.

–¿Me recuerdas por qué nos ofrecimos a hacer una cena en nuestra casa? –Dijo Draco tratando de suprimir su sonrisa.

–Porque era nuestro turno, porque somos una gran familia y porque sé que lo pasaremos bien.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Soy tu insoportable sabe-loto, ¿recuerdas?

–Jamás podría olvidarlo.

–¡Ya déjense de cursilerías, tengo hambre! –Gritó ron una vez más

–Te juro que aveces aún quiero matarlo. –Hermione sonrió y besó sus labios.

–Soportalo esta noche y mañana vamos por un café.

Draco sonrió sabiéndose afortunado, sin duda la vida no sería mejor ni siquiera tomando un felix felicis.

Fin


End file.
